Rainy Days
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: Kasumi hates going home on Rainy Days, mainly because she has to go home by herself and get wet in the process of doing so. So...what happens if this is her opposite day..? Will a certain older brother come..? Haruka/oc Just a little oneshot I thought of between Haruka and my oc.


Kasumi sat in her seat, watching sourly as the rain was pouring outside the school. She detested rainy days. Mainly because she herself had to endure getting wet while walking home.

She sighed, dropping her head down on her desk as she tiredly watched as her twin, Juri, write down some notes that the teacher had put out for the class. It was a weird day, Kasumi had noted. Usually it would be the opposite. She herself would've been the one who concentrated on taking notes while Juri would slack off and watch her with tired eyes. But today…it seemed that they both switched places. It was like she was Juri, and Juri was Kasumi.

The bell rung, causing Kasumi to groan as she began to get up out of her seat.

Juri sighed of relief, wiping her brow as she sat back in her seat to look over the notes she'd taken. Her brown eyes scanned over every word and sentence. She then nodded her head in approval, turning her head towards her twin.

A small smile cracked on Juri's lips as she watched her twin slowly getting out of her seat. She placed a hand over her mouth, chuckling a bit before saying, "And here I thought that I was the slacker out of us both?" she joked, causing Kasumi to pause and turn to her with a confused look.

"Huh?" Kasumi said, snapping out of her thoughts.

Juri's smile widened as she leaned forward in her desk. "I said, I thought I was the slacker out of us both."

Kasumi turned her head away, looking around to see that her and Juri were the only ones left. She had hoped to not be left alone with her sister, but alas, this was not her lucky day at all.

"Yeah…" Kasumi agreed, stretching her arms out as her muscles were tensed from the stress before.

"Mmhhmm…So, why is this your opposite day?" Juri mused, her brown eyes wide with sly mischief.

"I don't know…." Kasumi mumbled, laying a hand on her hip. "Maybe it's a rainy day, and I don't like running out in the rain?" she added in, looking to Juri to see what she had to say.

Juri shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno as well. But…" Juri began, getting up from her seat as she took her notes with her and stepped down the stairs. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, sis."

And then she walked out of the room, leaving Kasumi to herself.

Kasumi shook her head as soft sigh escaped her lips. Her brown eyes lowered to the floor as she slowly descended down the stairs of the classroom.

By the time she made it to the door, Kasumi laid a hand on the handle and looked back at the window. The rain was pouring down harder than before, beating faster against the glass as it tried to come in.

She shivered. Oh how she was going to hate walking out into that. She could already feel the water droplets falling onto her head and down to her toes. Freezing and wet, she would be left to fend for herself as she goes home.

Kasumi turned the knob and opened the door. She stepped out into the hall, and looked around to see if anyone was left in school. Nobody. They had all left. She then closed the door and walked down hall towards the doors. She didn't bother to get her stuff, knowing full well that they wouldn't last long in the rain.

She quickly went through the doors, looking out as the rain came faster, making it harder for her to see. She cursed. There was no way of telling to which direction she's supposed to head towards. The rain fogged up her vision, even if she hadn't stepped into it yet.

She tilted her head up. The school's roof had shielded her from the rain. For now, that is. Kasumi had already figured that Haruka or Rido came to pick up Juri, seeing that they love her more than anything.

Kasumi thought more and more on how Juri has gotten the attention of their brothers and not her. How they looked to Juri like she was the only girl in the world. But then…things changed from there since now she is living with Haruka and Juri with Rido.

How, Haruka had now turned his gaze on her. How affectionate he had become since she was the only one with him. How…Haruka had told her how much he cared for her, and that she was the only one in his heart. She still had thoughts of Haruka caring for Juri, seeing that they see each other a few times. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to realize that someone very unexpected was standing right before her eyes.

The person coughed, making Kasumi snap out of her thoughts and turned to the person. Her eyes widen in disbelief as her jaw was a slack.

In front of her, was the very person she was just thinking about. Her heart skipped a beat, and her face flushed.

Haruka chuckled at the young girl. "I see that you're in need of a guide to take you home…" he mused, flashing her a sly smile.

Kasumi stared at him, but then growled and turned her head away. "Hmph. I don't need your help. Why don't you just go help 'your' Juri and see if she needs a guide." she said dryly, not wanting to put up with tricks right now.

Haruka laughed. "I don't see her anywhere as you're the only person in front of me."

Kasumi's cheeks tinted pink. "I still don't why you're here."

"To come your rescue, of course. A beautiful princess like yourself needs her prince charming to come and rescue her from the rain." he joked, earning himself a playful smack on the arm as Kasumi rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, right."

Haruka just laughed, glad to see that her foul mood was dampened. He stared at her with a warm, loving gaze as she stared back at him. "Glad to know you're back to being you, Princess." he said sweetly, earning himself yet another playful smack on the arm. "Hey!" he growled out jokingly.

Kasumi allowed a smile to appear on her lips as she shook her head at him. "Enough with the princess joke. If you're here to take me home to your 'castle', then you better hurry up while I'm in the mood to go home with you."

Haruka bowed, and Kasumi raised a brow. He then lifted his head up, smirking away as he said seductively, "Oh, so Beautiful wants to go to my castle. I didn't know that you liked me like that."

Kasumi scoffed. "I guess I'll take my leave to go home by myself, Prince Charming." she joked, earning a groan from her brother.

"I was only joking around…" Haruka pouted out, making Kasumi smirk at him.

"As was I…" she replied softly.

"Oh."

Kasumi laughed at the adorable, confused look on his handsome face.

Haruka then smiled as that look soon went away. "So, ready to go home, Kasumi dear?" he asked kindly, holding out an arm for her to take.

Kasumi stopped laughing, and looked behind Haruka. The rain had stopped. Maybe after so long on waiting for them both to go out into it, the rain must've got annoyed at them and left, she had thought with amusement.

Her brother raised a brow. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, looking to see what she was looking at as she stared at him.

Kasumi shook her head and chuckled. "I think Prince Charming took too long, as I can see that the rain is now gone."

He looked behind him, and sure enough she was right. The only evidence that was left to prove that it just rained was a few mud puddles. Everything else was clear and sunny.

"Awe." he pouted. "And I was hoping to take Angel over her home in my chariot." He then pointed towards the umbrella at his side.

Kasumi stepped towards him, laying a hand on his chest as she gazed up at him with soft eyes. "It's never too let to do that," she whispered, laying her head on his chest as she sighed in content.

Haruka smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as she clung to his. "Then I guess you're right, Kasumi dear. Right as always." He then opened up the umbrella, setting it over their heads as they began to walk out from the school towards home.

"Haruka…"

"Hm?"

"I really do love rainy days, now." she said happily, closing her eyes and snuggling even more into his arms.

"Me too, Kasumi. Me too." he said lovingly, tightening his grip around her waist as a soft smile had gotten on his lips. He closed his eyes, and sighed happily as they were walking home together in each others embrace.

_This is my opposite day because I got to actually love rainy days_, Kasumi thought smiling away while she enjoyed being in Haruka's arms.

**Before you ask, this is not a part of The sister we never knew existed story of mine. I only created this because I thought it would a sweet one shot of Kasumi and Haruka. They are quite a nice couple, seeing that Haruka can joke around and flirt like the older brother he is. And Kasumi can joke around as well and be a little annoyed by him. Hope you like, and hope to see a review! ^^ And, if you want more Haruka/Kasumi one shots, then please tell me right away!**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Vampire Knight nor Haruka or Juri or Rido, I only own my oc Kasumi.**


End file.
